


Dealings with the Devil

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beach is nothing but a gentle background noise to Elias now. It lost its glamor when Anthony lost his life. </p><p>But does a life end completely when their last breath is taken? </p><p>Angels aren't known to deal with trivial things such as human life. Bodies can be made with the flick of a finger, but the souls are tricky... that's where the demons come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Fill The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I'M IN DENIAL.   
> Call this my fic where I try to ignore the agonizing truth and bury myself in AU.  
> //Unedited and messy because of my emotions. ;A; Will go back at a later date and fix some things, sorry.

The beach is nothing but a gentle background noise to Elias now. It lost its glamor when Anthony lost his life. He was foolish… they should have never ran to that house. They should have had a way to remotely detonate it. He should have grabbed Anthony by the arm and pulled him along down those stairs.

Instead he’d let his mate walk right into death.

That failure won’t let him sleep. It’s almost like Anthony had never died and it was all some fucked up dream his stressed mind concocted. But that empty spot besides him at the table, that gape in the bed and the bleeding hole in his heart kept him aware of how acutely real the situation had become.

Carl hates the silence the most. There’s no little sighs or the clicks of the gun in Anthony’s hand, nor the soft echoes of ‘boss’ and the content purrs that seem to spill from the gallows of his mates throat some nights. It’s just… empty. Quiet and disturbing.

The sound of water washing away sand is more relaxing than the stark noiselessness he gets in the temporary hideout. Elias had considered going back to the scene, but after all the blood of Dominic’s men made his stomach churn, he knew he couldn’t see his lieutenant like that.

Anthony’s last words haunt him, those begging gasps and the crack in his voice keeps Elias up at night. Makes him tear all the things off the shelves and shatter any glass he can while screaming in rage. The Alpha had never felt like that before. The sheer hopelessness he’d been dropped into the moment the bomb detonated was slowly driving him insane.

It had felt like being torn in half. His soul being separated and shriveling up as the line went dead. John had watched him struggle and scream when the cuffs were off. Heard every longing wail that Elias couldn’t hold back.

The other Alpha remained impassive. Tried to be stoic and steadfast for his companion even as the sliver of fear creeps into his mind.

John can never loose Harold.

He can’t end up like Elias. Loosing Jessica had almost destroyed him. Loosing Finch would be worse. Much worse.

Reese watched Elias let out a series of throaty, despairing _howls_. Watched as he shivered and nearly shook himself to pieces until Elias finally had to dry heave and vomit to stop the sever shock rolling through his system.

John had heard other operatives talk about the time they lost their mates. He’d witnessed it once or twice but with Carl it was worse. It was like watching as a match burns itself out. Intense for a few moments, then the long, dark silence that looms as the light goes out. When the smoke clears, it’s simply ash in its place.

Carl had been quiet up until that phone call. He hadn’t said a word to either of them as they dropped him off at a secure location. Reese had offered to help, but the look Elias had sent his way told him it’d be no use.

Closing his eyes, Elias tries to distance himself from those memories. Tries to think of Anthony while he was alive, but his mind won’t go there. His heart rate spikes whenever he hears a phantom whisper or the rustle of the sheets in his head. His stomach does a flip whenever he looks down at that old photograph and the tears always fall, no matter how hard he squeezes his eyes shut.

Things had been at a standstill ever since his mate had been blown away. He can’t get over his death until he accepts it. He can’t accept it until he understands it.

So, instead, Elias stares out at the rolling waves and closes his eyes. He’s never been too fond of praying. Found the act fruitless and yet very tactful. The necklace feels too cold against his palm and he feels a bubble of bile burn the back of his throat. Carter’s memories linger on the pure metal.

He shouldn’t be doing this. It’s crazy.

He’s crazy.

Scratch that, he’s fucking insane.

He doesn’t realize he’s been squeezing the cross for all it’s worth until the sharp stab of pain cuts through the soft skin of his palm. The blood seeps between his clenched fingers and falls down to the toe of his boot. He doesn’t open his eyes.

“You haven’t buried him yet.” A painfully familiar voice whispers across the wind. Carl keeps his eyes closed even as the haunting clicks of heels approach him from the boardwalk. “Elias. Look at me.”

“Not until you make me a promise.” The Alpha whispers, squeezing the cross again and picturing the sincere smile Anthony used to give whenever he said ‘I love you.’

“This is illegal. If they catch you-”

“Spare me the melodramatics, Carter.” He hisses, her name burning against his lips before the tears prick his eyes and slip from his closed lids. “I’m well aware of the consequences… and I don’t care.” Elias licks his suddenly dry lips and opens his palm, the necklace dangling from his fingertips by the chain.

Carter makes a pained sound at the sight of the cross and takes in a sharp breath. “You bastard.” She breathes after a moment, striding towards the other Alpha swiftly and pushing him against the railing. “ _Monster_. You’re going to ruin my fucking afterlife by doing this. Don’t you care about all I’ve done for you? Can’t you let me be in peace?!” She shakes him violently and Elias still won’t open his eyes.

“All I care about is him…” Carl breaths and she lets him go like he’s poisoned and infectious.

“I do this for you, and you burn that cross. Promise me, Carl.” Her tone is nearly pleading, her deep chocolate eyes locked on the mixture of blood against the golden cross. “Promise me.”

“Only if you bring him back.” Carl finally opens his eyes.

-:-

“Once we make this deal, Mr. Elias, you can’t go back.” Another voice whispers from the darkness inside the destroyed group home. Elias stays on the sidewalk and glances to the angel on his side.

Her brows are pulled into a tight, pained expression. She can sense the despair that still lingers and the smell of many mixed bloods within the building. Anthony’s is nearly spicy in comparison to the Brotherhood’s members.

“It’s simple enough. I can comply with those terms…” Elias does not remember how he got here. One second he was on the sandy front of the beach, and the next he’s back to the vile house of horrors. He suspects Carter has something to do with that. He still can’t look her dead on… she’s different. She’s lighter; she is free and airy, uncontainable and intangible. It gives him a splitting migraine whenever he tries to think about it too hard.

“You’re dealing with both of us, you know… risking a lot for a little.” The voice has gotten darker and yet so playful. Carl feels anger spike through his system.

“Don’t _you dare_ call him ‘ _little_.’” He’s snarling before he can stop the words from leaving his lips. Carter gives him a worried side glance.

He’s crazy.

“Touchy, touchy… I like that.” She finally steps out into the light of the streetlamp, leaving the doors to the empty group home wide open. An invitation.

Carl thinks he recognizes her from a dream. Or maybe a nightmare.

“So, Carl Elias, are you ready?” The mysterious woman purrs and waltzes right up in front of him like a rattlesnake through tall grass. Her presence makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She’s wrong and immoral, while being both right and just.

“Who can ever be ready to make a deal with the devil?” He shoots back, trying to meet her eyes. He can’t and all Elias can think about is Anthony.

The woman throws her heard back and nearly roars with laughter and Carter wishes she’d never brought Root into this mess.

But nobody was better at re-binding freed souls to their bodies than her.

Elias shivers as her voice becomes icy and soft, “Oh, darling… _I’m much more troublesome than the devil_.”


	2. Couldn't Hide Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw learns about Root, Reese and Finch get an unexpected ghost from the past.

“What the hell _are_ you?” Shaw whispers as she scrambles away from the other woman, watching as the man she currently held by the collar _so easily_ starts to writhe and gasp even more, his blue eyes rolling back and body eventually going limp.

Root doesn’t answer right away. She lets his body drop and then watches while blood starts to dribble from the man’s cooling lips. With a smirk, she turns her gaze to her companion and grins grimly. “Promise not to tell Harry, okay?” Her smile is all but friendly and Sam finds herself drawn into the soft golden glow beneath Root’s long lashes.

Shaw doesn’t answer her question, and instead stares hard at her for a moment. The Alpha inside of her recoils at the information; bares its fangs and lets the fur on its back go rigid in warning. But the operative is calm and collected.

She’d always wanted to meet a demon. Turns out she was dating one.

-:-

“Mr. Reese… I believe we have a problem.” Finch doesn’t even say ‘hello’ as John descends down into the subway, holding the customary coffee and tea. The recluse hesitantly takes the cup, his eyes still lingering on the screen ahead of him.

John takes a quick peek at the screen and bares his canines from suddenly being overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. “Is that-” He can’t even finish his sentence, his mind straying from the true truth of the image on the screen. Harold turns his chair and nods solemnly.

“No rest for the wicked, I’m afraid…” The omega sighs and Reese lets out another shuddering breath, letting his hand fall soothingly on Harold’s shoulder as he rubs his thumb into the back of Finch’s blue pinstriped jacket. Finch nods quietly and turns back to the screen, allowing himself to mourn briefly for the woman pixilated there.

Carter’s soul could never rest with all the corruption still plaguing the city.

“I thought they’d gone extinct a long time ago.” John tries to keep his voice steady, and he has to look away from the image of Carter’s ghost crossing the street where their main house of command used to reside. The realization startles him and he squeezes his fingers into his mates shoulder tightly. “She’s looking for us.”

“Angels are tricky creatures, John…” Finch swallows and reaches up to lace his fingers with John’s. He’s figured she was searching them out. He hopes she’ll just think they’ve moved on.

But they’re all too stubborn to live like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter! Reese and Finch know about Angels, but Shaw is curious with the dark side... ;3  
> We'll see some mobster boyfriends next.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to continuously update this one. And add some Reese/Finch in later chapter, plus some Root/Shaw. 
> 
> Anthony went out like a champ tho man, kudos to him.   
> I'm in mourning omg Carl's and Bruce's reactions... just lay me down right now. *dead*


End file.
